My Everything
by CarysPendragon
Summary: Nora Cullen's day goes from maddening to maddeningly wonderful. All thanks to her everything. Dedicated to Wolfienur on her birthday, a present from me to you.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFIE! I promised I'd repay the favour so here it is! I'm pretty sure you can guess who Nora is; I couldn't really use Razzy again. Sorry! Also sorry if you think I'm copying! And, last apology i promise!, if you think its short!**

**To everyone else this story is dedicated to my best friend who, bless her soul, wrote Some Wishes Come True for my own birthday exactly two months back and now I'm doing the same for her!**

**This is for you my sister! Best wishes on your super kick-awesome day!**

**I don't own the crazy world of Twilight...-sniff- someone pass me a tissue...**

"Aunty Nora?" I turned to see my young niece in the doorway.

"What would you like Ness?" I asked the little girl, picking her up before resting her on my hip.

"Are you and Uncle Jazz rabbits?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. My own furrowed along with her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Uncle Em told me yesterday I wasn't allowed up here because you and Uncle Jazz were going at it like bunnies." I let a growl escape me, surprising but not scaring Renesmee.

"Nessie, I think your parents are looking for you." I said calmly. Ness shrugged and hopped out my arms before running down the stairs and out the back door. I lost no time.

"EMMETT!" I could practically hear the idiot cringe. And so he should. I marched down the stairs to find my adopted brother waving a white cocktail umbrella. I raised my eyebrow at it.

"I couldn't find a flag." He mumbled. I couldn't help but snort before I tackled him to the ground. He managed to fight me off when I attempted to pin him but failed when I pushed him face down on the carpet, straddling his back.

"JASPER! GET YOUR WOMAN OFF ME!" He managed to yell from his awkward position. Before I pushed him down further.

"You could have waited for me, you know." Came a very familiar voice behind me. Jasper was leaning on the doorway, rolling his eyes no doubt.

"Sorry Jazz. You can join in now if you want." I said sweetly as Emmett tried to buck me off, to no avail.

"Maybe later. Come on, I have a surprise for you." He chuckled softly and held a hand out to me. I got up, if not a tad grudgingly, before taking my mates hand and letting me lead me away. Though I couldn't help poking my tongue out at Emmett when he started cursing at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as Jasper led me from the house and into the forest. He shook his head at me.

"Oh no, Nora. I already told you, this is a _surprise._ Ergo, I cannot tell you." I watched as he pulled a strip of black satin from his pocket. A blindfold. "Please?" I was about to protest when Edward emerged from the trees, mumbling to himself.

"Don't know_ what_ he was thinking...she's just a _child..._why couldn't he have said they were in the bathroom or something!" Both Jazz and I stifled our laughter; it was an unusual thing to see Edward so flustered. He turned his head, only just noticing us. Really, much too slow for a vampire his age.

"Ha ha, very funny Nora. Stay away from the west path, the Brownies are camping again." He said, nodding almost imperceptibly at Jasper. I held back a shudder at the mention of Brownies. Evil cookie wielding monsters.

"Thanks Edward." I heard Jazz say as he covered my eyes with the blindfold. I felt Edward pass, just a slight movement of air, before Jasper took my hand and led me into the forest.

"Are we there yet?" I asked hours later. I was playing the 'obnoxious child' act as Jazz called it.

"Yes, we're here." His nimble fingers undid the knot behind my head and the satin fell to the ground. I let it fall; too absorbed in the world I had entered.

In the day the clearing would have been gorgeous, but at night it was spectacular. The flowers were fragrant and blooming, the grass was soft and the brightest of green, the trees on its edges were towering towards the stars. In the moonlight it looked just that much more magical. I then noticed other differences. The glowing fairy lights in the trees and the seemingly random rose petals along with a picnic blanket with scented candles.

"Oh Jasper..." He led me to the picnic blanket as I stared in awe.

"Alice did most of this so I can't really take credit." He said sheepishly as we took a seat on the blanket. I laughed and kissed him softly.

"I'm sure you deserve some credit, Jazzy. Thank you." I whispered into his lips. He smiled and kissed me back. Jasper leaned back until he was lying down. I followed his lead, laying my head on his unbeating heart.

"I picked here because it's above the cloud bank." Jasper explained. "That's why it took so long. It's also the best place for stargazing." Almost as if it were a command, each star shone brighter. Showing me their many patterns and places. I relaxed my body against Jazz as he pointed out different constellations to me, explained their history and such. He knew how much I loved the stars.

Hours later we were basking in the moonlight, comforted by each other's presence in the silence.

"Do you miss it Nora?" Jazz asked. I lifted my head to look at him, surprised.

"Miss what?"

"Being human."

"I do sometimes. I miss the sun mostly but there are other things. Having a family, growing up, being able to go anywhere without risk of fatalities and sparkleness." I laughed as Jasper glared, all the while hugging me tighter.

"Me too." He said softly kissing my hair before moving me off him and standing me up.

"What-"I started before taking in Jazz's position.

He was on one knee.

"Nora Rashel Cullen, love of my life, the day I saw you was the day I regained hope. I was lost and you led me towards the light. You saved me from myself. For over fifty years I have loved you. You've been my best friend, my baby sister and now my entire existence. You are Aphrodite herself in beauty, overtake Einstein in smarts and are more lovable then that hideous deer Bambi you adore so much. We act human for our family's sake, for everyone's sake. It is something we chose as not to associate ourselves with those who have turned dark. That is why I'm going to offer the only human thing I can. Something that proves just how much I love and adore you as well as give you normalcy we have been denied in this life. Nora, my life, love and mate, will you marry me?"

I looked at my mate. My love. My Jasper. We had gone through thick and thin together. We had survived everything the world had thrown at us together. We had learned to love again. Together. So there was only one thing left to say.

"Yes."

I watched Jasper's face lit up, positive mine looked the same. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue box, revealing a ring nestled in velvet. It had a white gold band, three small diamonds on either side of a ruby, my birthstone. Just inside it I could make out an inscription.

"Il nostro amore è eterno, ora e per sempre." I read softly as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Our love is eternal, now and forever. Happy Birthday, love."

And as my fiancé met my lips with his own, I couldn't help but feel I had everything I ever wanted. And everything started and ended with Jasper Whitlock Hale. It was like he said. He was my life, my love and my mate. He was the brightest star in my sky. He the biggest place in my heart.

He was my everything.


End file.
